


【哈蛋】占有

by 1900td



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service - Fandom
Genre: Eggsy - Freeform, Multi, harry hart - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 哈里/艾格西，前后有意义





	【哈蛋】占有

年长的情人将他压在衣帽间宽阔的镜墙上，男人胸膛火热的温度与他只隔着一层薄薄的衣料，艾格西从镜子里瞥见男人瞎了一只的左眼，他不知从何而来的冲动他小心翼翼充满了虔诚亲在男人的褶皱的眼皮上，哈里身形微微一顿，而狂风暴雨般的吻毫不留情地掠夺了艾格西的呼吸，两个人气息紊乱，心脏瞬间飙升到百数，青年甜蜜又渴望的承受来自年长者的侵略。也许这一刻，他已经盼望了太久。

精致的西装扣被粗鲁的拽下，艾格西轻声呜咽，量身定做的西装沿着身体的曲线直接撕裂，黑色的布料下显露出年轻人消瘦却结实的体格。哈里一定有着非常好的技巧。青年为自己不正经的想法而感到脸色发红，男人的唇沿着舌尖的弧线攻城略地，艾格西双手紧贴着哈里的胸膛，像是推拒却又欲拒还迎，他甚至能够清楚感受到哈里身上木香与烟草的气味糅合在一起，甚至莫名带着不容拒绝的强势，以及叛经离道的感觉，与平常他所认知的哈里·哈特完全是两个人。

而他们现在正在干的事情用这个词来形容却也再合适不过。

当初哈里第一次带他来到这个地方，也是他一次走进了Kings man，随后而来的死亡事件，接着艾格西从一个街头混混一跃变成王牌特工中最棒的特工。艾格西的思绪飘散，他的衣服已经彻底报废，被男人惨兮兮地丢在一旁。哈里对于恋人的走神感到不满，在他的敏感处恶劣的挑衅，青年的惊呼被男人吞吃入腹，哈里的手指钻入臀缝间，在肛口处打着圆圈，艾格西搂住哈里的脖颈努力支撑着平衡点，润滑剂冰凉的触感从嫩肉蔓延，甬道里的褶皱一点一点被男人用手指操开，青年情迷意乱，他仿佛已经坠入了天堂。

“别着急，我的男孩，我还有更好的东西没有给你享受。”

对方带着下流的话语传入他的耳朵，艾格西的脑子乱麻一团，他像极了哈里手中的提线玩偶，一举一动甚至都被男人所掌控。艾格西双腿缠附在男人腰身两侧，男人的性器顶着肉穴的小口，青年还没来得及反抗，哈里抓着他的双腿将艾格西整个紧贴着自己，青年被这有力顶弄干的瞬间卸了力，他的重心完全依靠在男人的身上，对方的粗大的阴茎借此机会甚至操干进了更深的地方。艾格西绷紧肌肉，下身的甬道也充满了热情绞住男人的阴茎，就差点没像个小婊子一样欢呼雀跃。

“……啊…哈里太深了！嗯哈……！！”

艾格西嗓音沙哑，他感到自己仿佛被撕裂了一般，肉壁延展到了最顶端，仿佛每一次的挺撞都要将他谋杀。面对恋人的求饶哈里也十分体贴放慢了自己的节奏，他想要的是让自己的恋人享受，而不是受罪，但现在离真正的享受还有一段距离，但是停下也不过无济于事。

青年的背后贴着冰冷光滑的镜墙，他满脸绯红，甚至身体白皙的肤色也快速被占领的一干二净。艾格西从未和男人有过性关系，当他认为插进就已经是最多时，而男人有力的节奏将他贯穿，操干着他每一寸神经都大呼着舒服的时候，青年才发现自己真是太天真了。而更操蛋的事情，他们做爱的衣帽间的镜子足以让他真真切切将自己淫荡的模样瞧个透彻，青年甚至怀疑年长者是不是故意的。羞耻的同时却让这场性爱加倍升级。

艾格西见过很多时候的哈里，衣冠楚楚或者风度翩翩，但他从未见过男人充满了情欲的样子，像是一头凶狠的野兽，他目光之中的占有欲、那种疯狂，青年心里甚至有些窃喜，因为这所有属于哈里的一切都只为他艾格西而生，青年满意的叹息，他搂紧年长的恋人，主动所求着对方。这一举动无疑是对男人肯定的信号，哈里心中的倒满了前所未有的喜悦，是狂喜、是爱意、是一种难以言说的情感混合体，足以让他为之发狂。

青年浑身上下被愉悦的快感征服，他的肌肉微微颤抖着，两人结合的地方溢满了白色的液体，随着两人激烈的动作滴落在地上。艾格西被哈里转了个姿势，他双腿跪在男人的昂贵的西装上，双腿贴着镜面大大咧咧的打开，手臂被年长者牢牢掌控压在镜子上，青年颤抖个不停，这个体位让他完全没有办法合拢双腿，而男人每一次顶弄，因平衡他总是更加贴紧墙壁，而这一来，却让对方的性器插的更深。

“Oh……啊哈啊哈…”

艾格西咬紧下唇，快感与痛楚相互纠缠，在他的身体横冲直撞，甚至说不上哪一个更占上风，他的意志在情欲的兵马下摇摇欲坠，年长的恋人亲吻着男孩的身体，打下烙印，将艾格西的一切占为己有。他蓝色的眸子里隐隐有着疯狂，他的男孩已经疲惫不堪，而哈里搂住艾格西的腰身，他狠狠撞进年轻的身体，将自己再一次释放，青年肌肉收缩，他们一同再次攀上欲海的浪尖。

“Good Boy……”

哈里在艾格西的颈窝处亲吻，男孩疲惫的躺在他的怀里，他们安静的享受着性爱过后的温存，青年露出淡淡的笑容陷入了梦乡。

END


End file.
